Komodo Dragons and Alley Ways
by Jameson Rook
Summary: "These, my lovely detective, are the ingredients for the shot that I created. I call it the Komodo Dragon." He waved the bottles around goofily. "Want to wake the dragon, Kate?"


_**So, I have to give credit as to the original creative spark for this story to 4evercaskett. She made the comment "what if Castle took body shots off of Beckett?" and my crazy little mind went in a hundred different directions recalling a shot that we created, and a rather...interesting night with the boys at my house...but that's another story...**_

_** Disclaimer: Castle and all its characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC. However, the Komodo Dragon is a shot that my fellow authors and I constructed after we were a few Guinnesses for the worse...**_

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx **_

__Castle shrugged out of his jacket carefully, laying it across the back of his chair in front of his desk. The Old Haunt had been particularly slow during the past week or so, and he figured that he could use the lull in patrons to get some work done on his new book. He had just settled into the Italian leather chair when a soft knock came on his door.

"It's open." He muttered around the pencil clenched between his teeth. The door opened, but he kept his eyes trained on his open laptop. Shoes that sounded distinctively like Stillettos tapped their way across his office floor. His eyes were suddenly caught by tanned, toned legs that were a mile long. His jaw dropped and the pencil clattered to the desk. "K-Kate?" He stammered. She smiled shyly, tucking a stray curl of her hair behind his ear, and extending a small box to him. He grasped the box carefully, examining the shimmering gold wrapping paper.

"Happy birthday, Castle." She whispered, causing his eyes to open widely. He reclined slightly in the chair, scrubbing his hands over his tired eyes, his stubble scratching his palms.

"Is it really my birthday again?" He muttered, his words obscured by his hands. Kate let out a small, amused chuckle.

"You forgot?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. I've been so busy, it must have slipped my mind." He gave her a crooked, adorable smile that made her heart flutter in her chest. She extended her hand to him, and he took a moment to take in the sight of her in a form fitting black skirt and a pastel green, thin tank top. He looked at her curiously.

"I'm not going to ask you to come dance with me again, Castle. You get one shot. Take it or leave it." She flashed him another one of those show stopping smiles and he rose out of his chair without his brain sending a signal to his body. She wrapped her hand around his and led him up the stairs. When they reached the main floor a chorus of 'Surprise!' rang out from all of his friends and family.

He laughed loudly when he saw Ryan and Esposito up on the tiny stage, talking to the karaoke DJ. Alexis and his mother were hovering near by, and he motioned them over, hugging both of them to his chest.

"How long did you two know about this?" He whispered, kissing them both on the top of their heads.

"Long enough. Happy birthday, Daddy." Alexis smiled up at him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes, happy birthday, Richard." Martha patted his cheek lightly and they both disappeared into the crowd.

"Did you plan this?" He asked, turning to face where she was leaning against the bar, extending a shot glass to him. He took it from her and lifted it to his nose, chuckling softly. "Tequila, eh Detective? Been perusing page one-hundred and five again?"

"That's a secret to be kept between me and the space underneath the bubble bath." She replied, her voice low and sultry. Castle had to swallow a groan that threatened to escape him. She lifted the glass in front of her, gesturing for him to raise his own. He nodded, clinking their glasses together. "To one more year that you haven't gotten yourself killed by ignoring my directions." She smirked.

"To one more year that I've been graced by your extraordinary prescence." He kept eye contact with her as they both threw back the shots, whincing at the burn in their throats. "Another?" He asked, a mischievious glint in his eye. She waited a moment, their eyes locked in a sensual stalemate until Rick motioned for the bartender to leave the bottle. He was sure that this night was going to get much more interesting...

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx **_

__Four hours and more shots then either of them could count later, the five of them were leaning over the pool table in the corner. Lanie was leaning over the green felt, a pool stick clutched in her hand as she attempted to hit the cue ball. She and Esposito collapsed against one another in a fit of laughter as she completely missed the ball.

"You're drunk, y'know." Esposito slurred, poking her in the shoulder lightly. She giggled loudly, clutching his shirt in her hands.

"Not as drunk's you." She replied. Rick quirked an eyebrow, shaking his head at the couple. His hand shot out to grab something to steady himself as he swayed wildly due to the shaking of his head. The "something" just so happened to be Kate, and his arms ended up wrapping around her waist and pulling her flush against him. Their eyes met, a stunned look blanketing both of their faces. They were silent for a moment, unsure of how to disentangle themselves while holding onto some sembalance of dignity.

"I...uh..." He started slowly. "I have something I want you to try." He held up his index finger to motion for her to wait before scurrying behind the bar. He returned a few moments later, clutching a bottle of Captain Morgan's in one hand and what looked to be some sort of juice in his other hand. He smirked mischivieously.

"What's that?" She asked, gesturing vaguely to the bottles.

"This, my lovely detective, is the ingredients for the shot that I created. I call it the Komodo Dragon." He waved the bottles around goofily. "Want to wake the dragon, Kate?" His voice was suddenly against her ear, the stubble brushing over her cheek.

"You seem to be missing shot glasses, Mister Castle." She observed when she finally found her voice again. He gave her a devilish look, set the bottles on the pool table and hooked his hands underneath her ass, lifting her swiftly. She squeaked out a scream as he laid her on the pool table, his hand on her rib cage had her laying back on the green felt. He stared into her eyes as he lifted her shirt, exposing her stomach.

"That's where you're wrong, Kate." He rasped, his voice husky with desire. He pressed a hot open mouthed kiss to her stomach, his teeth scraping across the skin. He pulled away, even though her hands were tangled in his hair, her body arching up into his touch and a moan growling through her body. He lifted the bottles, and trickled them into her belly button. She squirmed slightly, the cool liquids a drastic contrast to where he had set her skin on fire beneath his lips. She glanced down her body at him, her eyes heavily lidded with desire, and watched as he moved his mouth over her, his tongue flicking out to lap the alochol off of her. She groaned loudly, her fingers tugging on the silky strands of hair.

"God, Rick." She sighed, her hips pressing up into him, colliding with his chin. She knew by the darkening of his pupils that he could smell her arousal. An arousal that he had drawn out of her. "Again." She instructed simply, tugging the strands of his hair roughly. Rick chuckled, his throaty laugh vibrating through her stomach. He lifted the bottles and trickled them across the top of her rib cage, the cool liquid brushing the bottom of her breasts. He followed the stream of liquid with his tongue, letting his taste buds linger on her skin.

"You're delicious, you know." He grumbled, moving his lips up her chest before hovering over her lips. "I need you to be honest with me. Do you want this?" He asked, holding her gaze.

"God, yes. I've wanted this for so long, Rick. Please. I need you" She moaned, finally pulling their lips together. Sparks tingled between them as he explored her lips with his, his tongue swirling over her bottom lip, begging her to let him in. When she opened to him he let his tongue explore the warm caverns of her mouth, battling with her own. They were cut off abruptly when something small and solid struck Kate's side. They pulled apart and looked up to see what the disturbance was.

Rick burst into laughter when he found Ryan leaning haphazardly across the pool table, staring in the general direction of the cue ball that had hit Kate, clutching a pool stick. He picked his head up groggily and looked over to where Esposito and Lanie were leaning against one another to keep themselves upright.

"Did I make it? S'postiooooooooo!" He howled, waving his hand at Esposito. "Did I get it in the pocket?"

"Naw, bro. You hit Beckett with yours balls." Esposito paused for a moment to giggle hysterically. "You better run 'fore Castle kills you."

"I did not!" Ryan whined, pushing himself into an unsteady upright position. "Did I hit you, Beckett?" The boys searched the bar, attempting to find their wayward partners. "Beckett?"

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx **_

__In the alleyway behind the Haunt, Castle had Beckett pressed against the cool brick wall, her skirt bunched around her waist, and her shirt tucked into his back pocket.

"You're so beautiful, babe." He murmured, his teeth sinking into her throat. She moaned as he brushed his tongue over the worried skin above her thready pulse point. She drug her nails over his back underneath his shirt, blood beading in their wake. Kate reached between them, unzipping his pants and pulling his hard-on out. He shuddered as the cool air hit his bare skin.

Rick moaned, bucking his hips into her hand as she began pumping the length of him. He buried his face in her neck and allowed himself to reveal in the feeling of her hands on him.

"You don't know how many times I've imagined this." She rasped in his ear, her fingers straying to his balls and rolling them in her hand. He bucked into her, his tip slipping inside her and her wetness leaking over him. He growled low in his throat and brushed her hand away from him.

"I have too. No more teasing, _Katherine_." He snarled into the space between them. He positioned himself at her enterance and slid into her in one smooth motion. He froze once he was buried to the hilt, both of them panting heavily. When he felt her adjust around him, he began thrusting. The slide of their flesh together was more than he ever could have imagined it would be. "God, Kate, so tight." He moaned, pulling out so that only his tip was left in her before thrusting back in, dragging a soft cry of pleasure from her.

She had one arm wound around his neck, and snaked one in between them, her thumb rubbing fast circles around her clit.

"Oh, fuck. Fuck. God, you feel so good." She moaned, throwing her head back in ecstasy, rocking her hips in tandem with his thrusts. For a long while, there were no more words, just their labored breathing and the slide of their flesh against one another. Rick began to come unraveled when he felt her began clenching around him. "Shit, Rick, I'm...mmm...I'm going to come." She cried, trying to pull him even closer. Rick ran his tongue over the bare skin between her breasts, the salt of her sweat invading his senses along with the unmistakeable cherry scent.

"Let go, baby." He spoke against the place on her chest where her heart pouned. "I've got you." His teeth clenched roughyl around her hardened nipple and she cried out, convulsing around him and milking his own climax from him. He shot into her repeatedly, her name tumbling from his lips onto her sweat slicked skin. Their labored breathing began to slowly regain a normal rhythm and he smiled at her, their eyes twinkling at one another.

"So..." She started, chewing her bottom lip nervously.

"Glad you awoke the dragon, Detective?" He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

"More than you know, Rick. More than you know." She leaned in to kiss him, their tongues mingling. She felt him begin to twitch inside her and chuckled, pulling back slightly. "Already?"

"What can I say? It's what you do to me, Katherine." They chuckled and he leaned in to press a kiss along her jaw. Somewhere to the left of them a door slammed but it went unnoticed by the two of them. They were too far lost in a passion that consumed them completely.

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx **_

__Ryan stumbled back into the Haunt, taking his seat at the booth next to Esposito and Lanie. The couple simply stared at him, taking in his vacant, pale expression.

"Bro, you look like hell. What's up?" Esposito asked. Ryan could tell that he'd at least sobered up a little since they'd last spoken.

"I'm scarred for life." He whispered, not making eye contact and simply staring straight ahead of him. He slid a few bills across the table from his wallet to Lanie.

"What's this for?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"And why are you scarred for life?" Esposito added.

"I saw," He took a deep breath and downed the shot of Jameson's on the table in front of him before continuing. "I saw mom and dad having sex in the alley." He let his head drop to the table and let out a tortured groan. Lanie and Esposito laughed loudly. Lanie held out her hand and a reluctant Esposito placed money into her palm.

"Told you boys, never mess with the Komodo Dragon. It will _always_ win."

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx **_


End file.
